Good Things Come Out of the Worst Situations
by Twi-Hard 223
Summary: Bella just turned 18 yrs. old and is tired of the abuse she receives from her parents and decides to run. While she is running she comes in contact with Edward and his family and she soon finds out that some good can come out of this terrible situation. I do not own the Twilight Characters Stephenie Meyer does.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Running for my Life**_

**Bella:**

My parents had abused me for the last time! I had to get out of this house soon. I loved Charlie and Renee but when they were drunk they were my worst nightmare. So, I decided to call my uncles in Italy and see if they could rescue me. Today was my 18th birthday and I was expecting a call from them later this evening around 3 or 4pm.

I tried to sneak out of my house with my bag in hand but my father walked out of the bathroom. He chuckled and asked me "Where the hell do you think you are going?" I struggled to answer him back and just turned my back to him. He then pushed me down the steps and I felt my ankle crack and I could smell the blood from my head as I tried to pick myself up off the floor. My mother came out of the room and said "Charlie, come back to bed I need you in me" and she looked at me struggling to get back up and said "she isn't important right now". As soon as I heard the door close I got up and started to run as fast as I could with an injured ankle. I kept running and running until I got deep in the woods where I ran into this man who was gorgeous from what I could see. He tried to calm me down but I kept saying I have to get away please let me go. He called for another man named Carlisle and said "she is bleeding".

He came swiftly and said "Edward, let's get her back to the house". I feel asleep in the arms of the strong gentleman and when I woke up I was laid out on a hospital bed in a spacious room. I heard the voice of a woman saying "what should I get her to eat Carlisle?" he replied "I don't know yet." Edward came in the room and asked Carlisle how I was doing. Carlisle said "she lost a lot of blood but she is going to be just fine, stay here with her while I talk to Esme and Alice." Alice says she is the one for me – she is my mate" said Edward. He came and stood over me now realizing that I was awake. I looked into his caramel topaz eyes and fell in love with him. He asked me "How do you feel?" I said "I feel fine, but what time is it?" he replied "5:30." I heard my phone ring and I asked him to pass it to me. Just as I suspected it was my uncles I answered my phone and said hello. My uncle Marcus screamed "Happy Birthday" and I heard my Uncle Aro say "Give me the phone her parents want to know where she is and I would like to know as well. Isabella darling, where are you? I answered "I'm with a family that lives outside my town the Cullen's." Uncle Aro said in a curious voice "Why are you there, did they kidnap you?" I said "No, they are taking care of me I got hurt and well… here is Carlisle he will tell you everything." Carlisle said "Hey Aro it has been a while since we spoke I miss you old friend. Well Edward my son and I found her in the woods with a sprained ankle and a bloody head, so I brought her to my home office and I treated her." Carlisle stated "What, when did this happen, and who did this to her?!" All three of my uncles exclaimed at once. I became scared and Carlisle could see that so he asked my uncles to come to Forks and they could all discuss this rationally. My uncles agreed and said they would be on the next flight out of Volterra.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Bella gets to know the Cullen's**_

Edward:

I sat and watched Bella sleep. I don't what it is about her but I was in love. It was so weird because I couldn't read her mind. It was blocked from me. Esme walked in and said "Edward I have to wake her up, her uncles will be here at 11am and it's already 8:00". Is she going back to Volterra with them? I asked. "I don't know" Esme said. I hope not but let her sleep for one more hour and when she wakes up I will go hunt and you can get her ready, I said. Esme complied and then said "You love her, don't you?" I replied with a nod and she smiled and walked out the door. I heard her thoughts loud and clear "Finally my son will be happy!" I watched Bella as she breathed in and out. She looked content and she smelled so good.

Bella:

I woke up and found Edward sitting by my bed side. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so handsome and he looked like quite the gentleman. He got up and stood over me. "How did you sleep?" I said fine. He then said I guess I should go get Esme and Alice so they can get you fed, washed , and dressed. No, can we talk for a minute? I asked trying not to sound so desperate. Edward and I talked for an hour about his family and I was amazed at how they lived off the blood of animals instead of humans. He told all about how Carlisle changed him and how everyone else came to be a part of his family. He explained how he could read minds, Alice could see the future, and Jasper could control emotions. I wanted to meet them as soon as possible. There was so much to discuss but he explained to me that he had to go hunt and Alice had to primp me.

I don't why I was so comfortable around vampires, but I liked them more than my biological parents. I belonged here with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. I'm never going back home! A dark-haired pixie like girl bounced through the door who I presumed was Alice from Edward's description came in and was energetic and bubbly. "Hi Bella! She exclaimed. We don't have much time so let's go you have to wash and there will be an outfit on your bed when you get out and please be careful. Edward will kill me if anything happens to you not to mention what your uncles will do to me." I nodded and said thank you. As I was washing I thought about what I was going to say to my uncles about the abuse and why I didn't tell them sooner. I got out of the shower and got dressed. Alice left me a royal blue baby doll dress with black tights and blue ballet flats. Even though I could only wear one because of my cast.

I hopped into the living room and saw two guys and a beautiful blonde. The blonde walked up to me and said "Hi, how are you feeling?" I said fine and then a big buff guy hugged me and said "Welcome to the family." I couldn't help but smile. The blonde hit him on the shoulder and said "calm down or you'll break her" and then they started to bicker. You guys must be Emmett and Rosalie and the other male in the room who looked scared but focused said "Yes, and I'm Jasper." My guess was that he was trying to calm Emmett and Rosalie down. Esme came in and brought me breakfast and I ate it so fast they all thought I inhaled it. Then Carlisle came in and checked put my ankle. I was looking around for Edward but he wasn't back and it was already 10:45. My uncles would be here soon and I was excited.

Aro:

I can't wait to see Isabella. I haven't seen her since she was 16 and I missed her dearly. I am sure she has grown to be even more beautiful than the last time I saw here. As my brothers and I approached the door Carlisle and Esme met us and greeted us with a huge welcome. I hugged my old friend and kissed his wife on the cheek and my brothers did the same. We walked in and saw Isabella standing there on crutches with a bandage around her head. I gasped and let out a profane word and I became enraged. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down but I couldn't I was too angry. My brother Caius asked Isabella "Who the hell did this to you?!" Tell us, tell us now! Bella jumped at his tone and said "My parents." I turned around at vampire speed and started out the door as my brothers followed. We got to our cars and started to drive only to be stopped by…

Okay, so I left a little cliffhanger. Can you guess who stopped them? Next chapter will explain how they know Bella and her parents and the decision on how they will deal with Bella's parents.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**So I want to say thank you to all of the people who are following my story and I'm sorry for taking so long to update my story but I have been really busy. Follow me on twitter Undefinedbeau or add my facebook Esther J. Levine.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Decisions

*RECAP*

Aro:

My brother Caius asked Isabella "Who the hell did this to you?!" Tell us, tell us now! Bella jumped at his tone and said "My parents." I turned around at vampire speed and started out the door as my brothers followed. We got to our cars and started to drive only to be stopped by…

* * *

Aro:

I smelled wolves I knew that the Quileute Pack lived close but I didn't think they made appearances such as this. I heard Caius say some profane words and I whispered Brother, Language! He said "I'm sorry Aro but the smell of those dogs is absolutely revolting. When the pack showed up Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward who had just showed up and stood beside us and told us to relax because they had a treaty with the them. I remember Carlisle had told me about it before, I wasn't happy about it but I respected him and the way he lived. There was a burly black dog that stood in front and I presumed that this was the leader. I heard Edward whisper "Sam" the attitude evident in his tone. I growled at the sight the pack. Carlisle stepped up..

Carlisle:

Sam we don't want any problems they are here to visit us and our family. Edward translated "Sam said he just doesn't want them feeding on the people in the town. Aro said "Sam is it, we won't disturb the peace we just want to visit our friends". Sam we were just on our way back to my house you mustn't worry and with that being said the pack left.

Aro turned to me and said "I am only going to hurt two people and those are Isabella's parents they should not have hurt her that way". Aro let's go back to my house so we can discuss this. Caius was extremely upset and everyone could feel it especially Jasper. Marcus calmly said "Let us go and talk to Isabella and see how she feels about this situation". I for one couldn't agree more.

We all gathered back in the house and Bella was sleep and Edward went to go check on her. We all gathered in the living room and Esme asked Aro how they knew the Bella and her parents. Caius stated that "they came to Italy and Bella wandered into Volterra. Marcus found her and she was just too precious to kill an hour later her parents found her and they knew what we were so we said that we would keep them safe if they keep our secret. We promised to always look after Bella no matter what. We all fell in love with her but no one more than I". Everyone in the room was shocked and then all the girls let out a soft aww.

Edward:

I walked into the guestroom to see Bella sleeping peacefully. I loved to watch her sleep. She woke up and she smiled and said "Edward! I have something to tell you". I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She said "I like you and Alice told me all about me being your mate and I want to fulfill my duties. I have never felt so close to a stranger before".

I said Bella I was going to talk to you about the same thing. We kissed and that's when Rosalie came in and said "Bella, Edward come downstairs we have to finish this conversation". Bella looked at me with worry in her eyes and I kissed her forehead and telling her that I would be by her side through it all. With that I helped her up on her crutches and we went downstairs.

Bella:

I was nervous about what was to come. I loved my parents but I know that my Uncles wanted to hurt them. They aren't as merciful as the Cullen's. Especially Caius, he wanted to kill them in Volterra for losing me. Even though as a child and even now I was very mischievous. I hopped into the room on my crutches with Edward by my side and Aro shot him a dirty look but I ignored it. Marcus asked " Bella how are feeling"? I replied and said I am fine. Aro asked everyone to step out so he could talk to me privately. Of course everyone complied and left. Edward kissed my forehead softly, his lips felt so good against my skin.

Aro asked "Mia Principessa (my princess), how would like us to deal with your parents? I mean they hurt you so bad. What happened, what made them so angry"? I felt tears developing and said, when my parents get drunk they just beat me for no reason. This has happened since I was five. I saw Caius' eyes go from red to black as he became more and more enraged. Caius then exclaimed " I am gonna drain every ounce of blood from their body or maybe I will torture and then kill them". "Calm down brother "Marcus said calmly. I don't know what you should do and I don't care I just want to leave them behind. "Fine then we will make the decision tonight with the help of Carlisle and his family" Aro stated. "Tell us about you and Edward my dear. He seems to be very fond of you" Marcus said. I love him and I want to be with him as his mate even though Alice told me I was. Well I am very happy for you. Thank you Uncle Marcus. How are my Aunt's and the rest of the Guard.

Edward:

Alice did they make the decision yet? "No not yet but Caius wants to torture and then kill." Emmett said on a anxious voice "Yes, we are going to kick some ass!" Even Carlisle had to laugh but he suddenly got serious. He told us that we can't hurt them unless we want to leave Forks sooner than planned.

"What is with you and Bella anyway Edward?" Jasper asked. "Yeah you two have been inseparable since she got her" Rosalie added. I found my mate the one I am supposed to be with I answered. "Well we are all happy for you" Carlisle added. "Especially me..." Alice started speaking and then stopped. A few seconds later she said" the decision has been made; they are going to kill her parents". Is Bella happy? I asked

"I don't know" Alice replied

Aro and his brothers walked in the kitchen and Rosalie, Alice, and Esme zoomed past them to go check on Bella.

Aro spoke and said "I guess you know what Bella's decision is" and we all nodded. "Well we need to start planning so we can handle this quietly and precisely we don't want to draw attention to ourselves" Caius stated and we all agreed.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think of my story. ****J**** I'm sorry you had to wait so long but I will try to update every other but I'm saying now you won't have the new chapter till Sunday or Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys probably hate me right now! I am so sorry I said you would have chapter 4 by Sunday or Monday but I have been extremely busy with school. **

**Okay so someone left me a review about slowing down a bit so in this chapter we are going to see The Cullen women interact with Bella. **

**I will TRY to do a chapter everyday this weekend. Bear with me please. **

**Again Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. Thank You again for following my story! **

***Smooches***

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Girl Talk**

Bella:

I don't really know how I feel about the way my uncles want to deal with my parents. I was never good at making decisions that would be this life changing. Then again I just agreed to date a vampire. Edward was no ordinary vampire. He was far different from Demetri, Felix, and Alec; they were all so pushy and needy while Edward was laid back and patient. I have only known him for like a day. I really do like him but I guess I have to see how this plays out. I have been known to rush into things without fully thinking it through.

At that moment my inner monologue was cut short by the presence of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Alice and Esme sat on either sides of me and Rosalie in front. "Are you okay?" Alice asked. I don't really know, I replied.

"You poor thing!" Esme exclaimed pulling me into a motherly hug.

It felt weird to be hugged. My mother never did this to me and frankly I liked the feeling...a lot! I gave into the embrace and kept my head on her shoulder. I felt tears starting to swell up in my eyes but held them back.

"How do you feel about the decision your uncles made?" Rosalie asked. Yes, they deserve exactly what the hell is coming to them. I hope they die a painful death! I yelled.

That is when it happened; the tears that I was holding back finally came down like a waterfall. Rosalie hugged me and said "Shhh! Bella it is going to be alright. We are right here by your side." I dried my tears with a tissue Alice got for me.

I don't know what do with myself! I hate my parents for what they did but I don't want them to die….at least I don't think I want them to. This is so damn frustrating! I said and ended with a huff.

"Maybe we should talk to your uncles and ask them if they can give you an extra day to make sure this is what you really want." Esme suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask you a question Bella?" Alice asked. Sure anything I replied.

"How did they do this to you?" Alice asked. My dad pushed me down the steps and I hit my leg on the banister. "Was it scary?" Yeah it was but I was determined to get the hell out of there. I couldn't take it anymore. I probably would still be out there if Carlisle and Edward didn't find me.

"But why, why did they do this to you?" Rosalie asked.

Uh- oh here they come again; the tears. Because they hate me I was a mistake that they were afraid to kill. So they treated me like a mistake. They beat me and treated as if I was a slave. When they were drunk they were even worse. I cried again and this time Esme held be close to her chest.

"Is everything okay in here?" Edward asked.

"Get the hell out, Edward! It's girl time!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile. The fact that he was worried about me made me blush.

"OOOOOO, Bella's blushing" Alice said poking me and smiling.

We all laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. "You really like him, don't you?" Esme asked me. I said yeah, I really do.

"Finally, he won't be moping around because he is lonely anymore." Rosalie said.

"I told you I saw her coming! I was right as always." Alice exclaimed

"Oh like that time when you were wrong about the rain on my wedding day!" Rosalie screamed.

"I told you that I was sorry like 10.000 times. Get over it!" Alice screamed back.

All Esme did was laugh and I smiled as they bickered back and forth.

Ahh! It was good to be surrounded by girls who I could actually talk to. This is exactly what I need.

"Come on Bella! We are going to give a mani-pedi and a makeover. WE are having a girl's night. I have a bunch of dvd's we can watch." Alice said.

Fear suddenly struck me and Rosalie helped me and whispered in my ear "It's not as bad as it sounds." I giggled and I heard Alice say "I HEARD THAT Rose ! Shut UP! Or I will Emmett that you were working on his car again."

Rosalie ran up the stairs after Alice and Esme helped me up the stairs. I could tell I was in for a wild ride!

Suddenly the song "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cydni Lauper popped in my head.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading my story and I don't mean to sound thirsty but please review!**

**Enjoy This chapter! even though it's late lol! I'm sorry guys.**

**Thank you for following my story. It really means a lot and I will be forever grateful.**

**For those who want the story to be translated into different languages you can pm me and I will make it happen.**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Talk with Carlisle**

**Edward:**

I was in my room listening to some Claire de Lune when I heard my father Carlisle's thoughts. Before he could knock I told him to come in. He sat on my couch and asked if we could talk. I said sure what's on your mind dad.

"Tanya called for you this morning" he said with this uncertain expression on his face. What did she want? I asked. "She wants to be your mate, son. She feels you are made for one another" Carlisle stated with worry in his voice. I can't dad, Bella is my mate and I really love her. Even though I have only known for a couple of days I know in that she was created for me as I was for her.

"I know Edward but you have tell Tanya that I can't and I suggest you do it after the situation with Bella and her parents is settled." Carlisle stated with authority in his voice.

Dad, do you think I could take Bella out tonight? I don't think her being cooped up in this house all day is good for her. She needs to go out. "Sure son, I need to check her ankle out but I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." Thanks dad.

**Bella:**

After a wild night of ice cream, manicures, and pedicures, I was exhausted but I finally woke up to the sound of my Uncle Caius singing an Italian lullaby that he used to sing to me over the phone when I had trouble sleeping. It was called "Nanna Cuetta (As you're sleeping in your bed). It was always nice when he was around. People thought he was evil and mean but he really wasn't that bad.

I sat up and said Good Morning. "Mia Tesoro (My darling), how did you sleep?" asked Caius. I said great but I have to talk to about something. "Oh? What is the problem?" I need some more time to think about the punishment of my parents, if that's okay? "Bella, take as much time as you need. WE just want you to be happy. No matter what decision you make we will stand by your side." Thanks Uncle Caius! I hugged him and sat on his lap.

"Bella, I know you and Edward have a thing going on and I want you to know that your Uncles and I are happy for you. If he ever hurts though Bella that is his head and you know Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alex will be here in a flash." Caius said in a playful tone. I just nodded my head in agreement knowing he was right.

Just at that moment Alice and Rose ran into my room with the biggest grins on their face. I sat there confused and my uncle Caius said "Uh-oh! I better get out of here. We will talk later Isabella." I waved goodbye and he walked out the door.

Alice said " Bells, we have to get you ready for your date with Edward. He is taking you somewhere nice and simple." "Yeah, he wants you ready by 4:00 and it's already 1:00. Let's gets a move on it!" Rose Exclaimed.

I sat there shocked and confused at the same time. I was happy too but they didn't need to know that. Rose ordered me to go take a shower and wash my hair. I complied and did as I was told. Gosh these girls could be really bossy.

I came out and Alice had a brown sweater dress, purple tights, and black stiletto boots laid out for me. I looked at the heel and said Alice must not know I'm uncoordinated.

Esme came up to my room and told me that Carlisle need to see me. I said okay and she looked at the clothes on bed and said "Alice, right?" I said yeah and laughed.

I was struggling to get down the stairs when Emmett was passing by. He said " Hey Bella, how's everything?" Fine, I'm going downstairs to Carlisle's office so he can check out my ankle. "Do you need help?" He asked. Yeah, sure I could use some help, I said so innocently. I should have known something was up when he smiled at me deviously. He picked me up and ran me downstairs to Carlisle's office at vampire speed. I swear I felt my heart fall to my gut and then bounce back up.

Carlisle stopped looked, shook his head, and laughed. I couldn't help but give off a small chuckle as well. Carlisle took the cast off and he applied pressure. "Does that hurt?" he asked. No, it doesn't, I replied. "Try to walk on it, please?" Sure. I began to walk and it didn't really hurt. "Wow that is the fastest recovery of a sprained ankle I have witnessed in my 350 years." Carlisle exclaimed. Well I am unique. I said with a smile. "Yes, you are Bella. Well, you don't have to wear the cast anymore. I am just going to wrap an ACE bandage around it." Thanks Carlisle.

Carlisle, my uncle Aro told me that you were once a part of The Volturi. Why did you leave? "That wasn't the life I wanted. I always knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people not kill them. So I left, while wondering in the woods in Florence I smelled a deer and at that time I was starving so I ate it. I found that it quenched my thirst and made my first "scientific discovery"."

Wow, no wonder Edward looks up to you. How did you become a vampire though? "I was wandering around London where I grew up and I was hunting vampires as my father who was a Anglican Pastor requested. A fight broke out and a vampire carried me to an alley and bit me. He left me and when I woke up up three days later I knew what I was. I left London and began to wander the streets. I was ashamed of who I was." How did it feel? "The pain was excruciating and I felt like I was literally on fire. It was the venom. Later on I met Aro and he took me to Volterra. I saw that they ate and tried to convince them to eat animals but you're uncles are very stubborn. Aro and I became best friends but I left to create my own family or coven." Carlisle you are a great man and your family is so lucky to have you as a leader. "Bella you are a part of my family now" He said touching my chin as I smiled.

Bellaaaaaaa! I heard two voices in the distance. It was Rosalie and Alice coming to get me. My guess was that I had to get ready for my date with Edward. "Sorry to break up the little chat but we need to get Bella ready for her date." Alice said happily. "Let's go Bells, we have work to do!" Rosalie exclaimed.

They took me up to Rosalie's room and started to curls my hair and put make up on my face. I felt like I was getting a makeover. I then proceeded to get dressed and when I came out and looked in the mirror I gasped. I have never seen myself so beautiful and HAPPY! "Edward is going to drop dead when he sees you" Alice squealed. "He's already dead smarty pants!" Rosalie said. "You know what I mean Rose!" Alice shot back at her.

Let's go downstairs Edward is waiting for you.

When I got to the bottom of the steps Edward was standing there in a black silk shirt, black pants, and Italian black shoes. His eyes a beautiful gold and his hair disheveled. He looked so sexy. He looked at me and was completely speechless. Alice immediately started snapping pictures and my uncles just sat there smiling. Esme and Carlisle were so happy their son had found a mate. Esme looked as if she was would cry if she could. "Are you ready love?" Edward asked. I said yeah let's go and we headed for the door.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know everyone is probably ready t throw daggers at me but I'm sorry. I have been busy with school.**

**This may be a disappointment to some because it isn't very long but keep calm because I have a whole week off! **

**Thanks for reading my story and I don't mean to sound thirsty but please review!**

**I'm so sorry guys but I promise I will try to post up chapters more frequently. **

**Message me if you guys want lemons in this story.**

**Thank you for following my story. It really means a lot and I will be forever grateful.**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Date**

**Edward:**

Bella looked beautiful! I wrapped my arm around her waist and I felt whole suddenly. I have waited a century to look into a woman's eyes and fall in love. "Where are we going?" Bella asked. Well, I am taking you to Port Angeles for dinner and then we are going to my favorite place in the whole wide world.

I opened up her door to my black Volvo and closed it behind her. I then got in the car and started to drive, I was careful not to drive too fast. It was about 6:30 when we reached Port Angeles. It usually only took me 30 minutes to an hour but I was willing to slow down a bit for Bella. We walked into the Restaurant ironically called "Isabella's".

The concierge asked for our reservation and I replied saying I'm Edward Cullen. She looked me up and down and licked her lips. I didn't need Jasper to tell that Bella was jealous. She walked up to me and said "Baby, I am so happy we came here." With those words she laid a kiss on me that I wasn't prepared for. I must say her lips tasted like strawberries. The waiter came to lead us to our table and as we walked Bella apologized. I said baby don't ever apologize for marking your territory. Her face was bright red and she smiled.

**Bella:**

O my gosh, I never imagined that I would be at a restaurant such as this with a guy like Edward. I have never dated anyone before because I wasn't allowed to. He makes me feel so special! I just hope my Uncle Aro doesn't scare him away, he didn't seem happy when we were laughing.

Edward's voice disrupted my thought as I mentally consumed the atmosphere.

"Bella, what would you like to drink?" Edward asked. I asked for a mango iced tea. Hopefully they make it as good as Esme does.

"Would you like to order your food now as well?" the waiter asked. I said yeah, I will have the spinach ravioli. Edward, where are we going after this? "I told you Bella you have to wait." He replied as he kissed my forehead.

My food came and I ate while Edward watched me and smiled. He asked me if I wanted dessert and I said no. He paid the bill and we were on our way to our next destination.

While in the car I got a text from Alice asking how the date was going. I replied fine woth a smiley face and then put my phone in the purse Rosalie gave me. As Edward was driving he took my hand and held it. I somehow knew that this was meant to be.

*Meanwhile Back at the Cullen House*

**Aro:**

I stood on the balcony looking up at the stars after Bella and Edward left. Carlisle came up behind me and asked what was wrong. Nothing I replied. "Aro, I have been your best friend for centuries! I know when you aren't okay." Carlisle replied.

I have been worried about my wife Sulpicia. She has been angry for the past few months. I don't know why though. I said. "Yes, you do. There is something you aren't telling me." Well, we took in a new vampire recently. Her name is Renata and she likes me. Sulpicia is so jealous that she won't let her in the throne room most days and when she does, she lets out a deep growl.

"You need to be careful. You know how mad Sully can get. She will kill her." I know, I replied. Sully also wants me to bring Bella back with me but once I tell her about Edward she will let Bells stay. "She will most likely throw a party when all of this is over. So I am definitely prepared to make a trip to Volterra." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

I laughed a hearty laugh and asked Carlisle if he would come with me hunting. Carlisle said "sure, I have some hunting clothes that you can use."

_***Back to Edward and Bella's Date***_

Edward pulled over to the side of the road and said "we're here love." I got out of the car looking puzzled but I knew I was safe; I was with a vampire for crying out loud.

We began to walk through the woods and I saw that it was the exact place where Edward and Carlisle found me. My stomach clenched as I we walked through and the painful memories of that day came to mind, but then I remembered that if none of that had happened I would have never met Edward or the rest of the Cullens. We were at the bottom of this hill and we stopped.

"Get on my back and hold on tight." Edward said.

I climbed on his back and he whisked me up to the top of the hill to this meadow. There were lanterns all around so we could see and when he put me down I gasped. I have never see anything so beautiful.

"This is where I come when I want to clear my head and relax." Edward told me. It's beautiful I took his outreached hand and we walked to the middle of the meadow where there was a blanket. Edward and I laid down and we began talking.

"How do you feel about your parents?" Edward asked.

I am mad at them but I realized that I have to forgive them.

"How do you figure that?" Edward asked.

When I was younger I used to go to church and my pastor told us that forgiveness is not for the other person, it's for you.

For a long time I thought God had given up on me and I resented Him for that but now I see the method behind the hurt. All of this in some kind of way led me to you. I leaned up to kiss him and when our lips met it was like fireworks. We pulled away and I laid my head on his chest.

**Edward:**

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight and God that smile drives me crazy. I decided to tell her how I became a vampire, my history with Tanya, and my rebellious years.

We had just started to talk when suddenly I smelled a terrible stench. It was wolves and I couldn't figure out how many but I knew that they were here to cause trouble. I stood up and Bella stood close behind me.

Alice called me and I said Yeah, I know they just got here. "Edward, they are here for Bella." Alice told me.

Over My dead body!

* * *

**Okay so I left a bit of a cliffhanger the wolves are making another appearance and Edward isn't happy**.

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There is foul language in here! It's not much but you have been warned.**

**I'm so sorry guys but I promise I will try to post up chapters more frequently.**

**Okay I am going to try to post as many chapters as I can because at the end of next month I am going to Paris and Roma!**

**Thank you guys for reading! **

**Oh and I am going to try my hand at a Criminal Minds Fanfic and It will be rated M! **

**Thank you for following my story. It really means a lot and I will be forever grateful.**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Confrontations and The Decision**

***Previously*****:**

We had just started to talk when suddenly I smelled a terrible stench. It was wolves and I couldn't figure out how many but I knew that they were here to cause trouble. I stood up and Bella stood close behind me.

Alice called me and I said Yeah, I know they just got here. "Edward, they are here for Bella." Alice told me.

Over My dead body!

* * *

**Edward:**

I hung up the phone and told Alice to send Emmett, Jasper, and to also fill Carlisle in.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella asked. I could see the fear in her eyes and I said the wolves are here to take you home to your parents. "I can't go back there Edward, I won't go!" Bella exclaimed. You won't have to I said kissing her forehead.

Sam and Jake approached me in their human form and I felt Bella's grip on my hand tighten.

What do you guys want? "We just want to talk to Bella" Sam said. "Yeah we won't fight unless it's necessary." Jake jumped in.

No you are not talking to Bella so don't try anything. "Bella your father misses you like crazy. Your mom does too, just go home." A man who was in a wheelchair rolled out from behind Jake and Sam.

You must be Billy Black. I'm sorry but Bella is not going home. I said in a calm tone. "You aren't Bella so shut the hell up!" Jake exclaimed. Don't push me you DOG! I yelled back.

"Bella, why won't you go home? You don't know what these people are! Go home to safety."

"I can't go home Billy, you of all people know how bad it gets when my dad drinks and my mom isn't any better!" Bella said. Wait, you know him Bella? I asked. "Yeah, he is my dad's best friend." Bella answered.

Sam's phone rang suddenly and it was Bella's mom Renee telling him to put her on the phone. "She wants to talk to you Bella." Sam said. "Okay" Bella said taking the phone. I could hear her yelling at Bella.

'Get your ass back home you little b!tch! You are causing us grief and when your dad brings you home I am going to kick your ugly behind in the face and I won't stop till it bleeds." Renee just kept going on and on until she finally stopped. "No." Bella said calmly.

"Bella! Where are you?" A distant voice called. "Oh no! It's Charlie! He is going to hurt me." Bella said with fear in her voice. No he won't! Edward said. "Yeah! We won't let anyone hurt our new sister." Jasper and Emmett said in unison.

"Bella! There you are!" Charlie said grabbing her arm. "What the hell were you thinking running away like that? Did you think we weren't gonna find you?!" Charlie yelled. He punched Bella in the face and I had him in a chokehold at vampire speed. Bella's face was bleeding and I wanted to rip his head off. All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm come over me and I looked at Jasper. I let him go and Emmett had Bella by him.

"Oh sh!t! He knocked her out!" Jake said laughing. I wanted to kill him too! Bella had tears rolling down her face. I wanted to hold her but I knew I had to take care of this first. Charlie threw a punch at me and I dodged and he fell to the ground.

"See Bella, you are making him crazy! Go home!" Bill exclaimed. "He is already crazy and she isn't going home!" Emmett yelled. "Bella, I love you and I'm sorry. I want you to come home so we can be a family again, please?" Charlie pleaded. "No Charlie! I will always love you and mom but I can't live in fear anymore." Bella said. "Fine stay with Edward you slut and I hope you f***ing die! Go to hell!" Charlie barked at her. Bella collapsed in tears on the ground.

I read Charlie's mind and there were thoughts about how good Bella tasted when she was younger and how he wonders if she tastes the same. I tackled him down and punched him in the face. Jake tried to intervene but I threw him somewhere and kept fighting Charlie. Jasper got me off of him and Bella looked at me like I was monster.

"That's enough!" Sam screamed. "We will take Charlie home and you take Bella home. We will talk again soon." Billy said.

They disappeared into the darkness and I immediately ran to Bella's side. I held her while she cried. "We are going home bro! We'll see you when you get there." Emmett said patting my back.

* * *

**Bella:**

I sat down crying in Edward's arms. I have never felt so broken and hurt. My father told me to "go to hell". I know I should be used to it but I'm not. The best thing is that I have Edward to hold me rather than going through this alone like I usually do.

"Penny for your thoughts." Edward said.

I was just thinking about how lucky I am that you and my brothers were here for me.

"I will never let anyone hurt you because without you I am nothing." Edward replied.

Edward, why did you bring me here? I asked. "Well I thought this may be nice for our first date and I know you have been thinking about the decision you have make. So, I figured you can come here to clear your mind." Edward replied. Thanks Edward, and I think I have made my decision.

"Bella, don't rush think this through because once it's done, it's done." Edward explained. I know Edward and I have made my choice. I shot back at him. "Bella, did your father rape you?" Edward asked. Yeah, he did when I was about four. I answered. "Oh hell no! What did your mother do?" Edward asked enraged. She…..helped him. I answered trying to hold back the tears that were fast coming. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you but I am pissed off. He was wondering if you still tasted the same." Like I said, I've made my decision Edward let's go home and tell everyone. "Okay, let's go!" Edward replied.

The drive back home was long. I think Edward was trying to give me more time to make up my mind but I have. We finally got back to the house and Edward stopped me when we got to the door. "Are you ready?" Edward asked. Yes, let's do this and I tiptoed to kiss him on his lips.

We walked up to the living room where Emmett and Marcus were laying video games, Rose and Alice were reading magazines, Carlisle and Esme were talking, and Jasper, Aro, and Caius were discussing wars. When I walked into the room everyone's eyes were on me. My uncle Aro ran up to me and asked what happened to my face. I explained that the Jake, Sam, and Billy came to see us. Caius was mad that nobody told him anything as were Aro and Marcus. When we told them Charlie hit me there mood went from anger to rage and no one, not even Jasper could calm them down.

"What else do you have to say Bella?" Esme asked. I have made my decision. I answered. "What is it?" Rosalie asked.

I WANT MY PARENTS….

* * *

**So, I left a cliffhanger again. Sorry guys. **

** Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry guys but I promise I will try to post up chapters more frequently.**

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Thank you for following my story. It really means a lot and I will be forever grateful.**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Planning**

***Previously***

"What else do you have to say Bella?" Esme asked. I have made my decision. I answered. "What is it?" Rosalie asked.

I WANT MY PARENTS….

***New Chapter***

**Bella:**

I stopped trying to catch my breath and Edward took my hand and whispered in my ear "Tell them Bella." I want my parents dead, I shot out.

There was a dead silence in the room and I lost control and ran out to the balcony. I was crying and thinking about what my father said to me. I started to think of all the horrible things they did to me. How they made me steal for them and how they used to make me cook for them. I wish I had called my uncles earlier. I hate them with everything in me. I do not love them and I'm never going back to that house unless I'm going to kick there dead bodies.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Aro asked as he stood by the door.

Yeah, I'm fine, I was just having flashbacks about everything they did to me. I answered.

"Isabella, I'm sorry you had to go through that and I wish I could have stopped it earlier." Aro replied.

It's fine, I wanted to call you guys so many times but i was scared that you would make me stay with them. I replied biting back tears.

"Sweetie, we would have never made you stay there with those animals. Your UNCLES AND i have your best interest at heart and it hurts to know that you didn't feel that way." Aro said turning his back away form me.

Uncle Aro, it's not that I didn't think you cared but I just thought you didn't want to draw attention to yourselves. I said with my head down.

"Bells, I love you as if you were my daughter and I would gladly give up my position in the Volturi if it meant keeping you safe." Aro said pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Can I talk to Bella for a minute Aro?" Rosalie asked as she interrupted our conversation.

"Sure, I need to go consult with Carlisle anyway." Aro replied and kissed my forehead before he walked back inside the house.

What's wrong Rose? I asked.

"Bella you can't kill your parents!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Rose, that's the only way they will leave me alone. I said

"No, we can move away form here and just leave them." Rosalie said putting her hand on my shoulder.

They will just find me and take me back. Death is the only option. I said

"Bells, you are going to regret this!" Rosalie yelled

No, I'm not. I have made my choice and that is that. I answered

"You are making a BIG mistake!" Rosalie said.

He raped me Rose! He raped me when I was only four years old and my mom helped him. She didn't even try to save me. What kind of mother watches her husband rape her little girl?! I said with tears coming down my face.

"I...uh I'm sorry Bella I didn't know. I know how much damage that can do someone's feelings." Rosalie said

That's why I want them dead. They have done nothing but make my life a living hell! But wait, how do you know what that feels like?

"Before I became a vampire I was a social butterfly. I was in love with the idea of marriage. There was this guy Royce King. He was the most eligible bachelor in town. One night I was coming home and I bumped into him and his friends. He was acting different and when he tried to kiss me I smelled his breath...he was drunk. His friends wanted to see what was underneath my clothes. I tried to run but they gang raped me and left me for dead." Rosalie said looking as if she would cry if she could.

I'm so sorry Rose...I didn't know. I said touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, Carlisle found me and he changed me into a vampire. I am happy that he saved my life but there are things that I wanted but I have learned how to deal with all that I have lost." Rosalie added.

Let me ask you something? I said.

"What Bella?" Rosalie asked.

What did you do to your attackers? I asked looking in her eyes.

"I...I killed them! all of them. They don't deserve to roam the earth." Rosalie said with vengeance in her eyes.

Exactly Rose! Now just imagine you being four years old and being raped by the people who brought you into this world. I said.

"That doesn't mean I was right Bella. I was wrong and so are you."

The so be it. I want your support but if I don't have it then it's fine by me! I shot at her as I turned to walk out the door

"Bella, you have my full support I just don't want you to regret this." Rosalie said grabbing my arm.

I'm not going to! I want this! I exclaimed.

"Then lets go plan a way to torture these motherf*ckers!" Rose said with a smirk on her face.

We walked back into the living room and Edward walked up to me took my hand and we went to his room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

I'm fine I just want to be held by my boyfriend. I said

I Think I can handle that he said as he picked me up and laid me on the bed at vampire speed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i put my leg over his thigh and I spent the rest of the night laying on his chest while he sang to me.

"This is the best night of my life." Edward said.

Why? I asked

"Because I spent it with you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

You know tomorrow we have to start discussing the plans to kill my parents. I said while looking down.

"Let's not think about that right now. Your Uncles and my family will take care of it. I don't want to hear you talk about it anymore we have to move towards our future. Okay?" Edward asked.

Yeah, I love you Edward! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"I love you to Bella." Edward said

And with that I fell asleep perfectly content in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I have just been going through a lot lately.**

** Please review! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry guys! I CAN'T STRESS HOW SORRY I AM!**

**I was debating in whether or not I should make them Christian vampires but I am not it would too much of a contradiction!**

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Thank you for following/favoriting/and reviewing my story! That really means a lot!**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 9 -**

**Bella: **When I woke up Edward wasn't beside me so I took the time out to get on my knees and pray.

**Dear God:**

I come before you thanking you for everything that you allowed me to experience.I know I don't fully understand it but I thank you anyway.

I also want to thank you for Edward. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I have fallen in love with him and I don't know what to do.

I know vampires are damned but they didn't choose this life so please don't let them go to hell. Thank you the Cullen's in an entirety. They have showed me that families can be loving.

I also want to thank you for my uncles.

They are always finding ways to make me feel better. I pray for my aunt Sulpicia and my aunt Athendora.I also want to pray for my cousins Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and all the others.

God you have done so much for me and I can't thank you enough. I also want to pray for my parents…I pray that you will help them to find peace before they die. Thank you for letting them bring me in the world. Thank you for keeping me safe. I love you LORD! AMEN.

***Meanwhile in the Kitchen***

"Hey, how are we kicking Bella's parents ass?!" Emmett asked.

"I don't know but we have to be meticulous. There can be no mistakes." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Carlisle is right we can't draw attention to ourselves." Aro added.

"We can always say they were mauled by bears." Emmett said.

"No Emmett, because the Medical Examiner will find out the truth." Carlisle answered.

"I want them to suffer the way Bella suffered." Rosalie sneered.

"I agree! Bella didn't deserve any of that!" Alice exclaimed.

"Calm down you two!" Esme said sternly.

"Rose and Alice are right!" Caius added.

"Thanks!" Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Relax brother!" Marcus said putting his hand on Caius' arm.

"I have an idea but we will have to use Bella as bait." Jasper said.

"Go on Jasper." Carlisle said.

"We will tell her parents to meet her at a warehouse where we will give her back to them. We will then tie them up and beat them up until they are unrecognizable. Then we will leave them in the woods where bears will come out and maul them to death. After that we will then have Carlisle examine the bodies and determine the cause of death. To keep up appearances Bella will go to the funeral and will mourn with us by her side and when all is done we can move on with our lives. So, what do you guys think?" Jasper stated.

"Well thought out!" Aro exclaimed.

"That might actually work." Rose said.

"Do you see anything Alice?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, but we have to follow step by step one mistake and we have to move again." Alice said.

"I will tell Edward to run it past Bella tonight and then if she agrees we will put the plan into action." Carlisle stated.

"I so call the first punch." Emmett said punching his hand.

"Shut up Emmy because I am getting the first one!" Rose shouted

"No, I am." Caius stated.

"Calm down you three!" Esme exclaimed.

"Let's get to work." Carlisle commanded and they dispersed.

**Bella:**

Where is Edward? I asked.

"I think he is in the music room." Esme answered.

Thanks. I replied.

I walked into the music room and found Edward playing the piano. It was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso and I kissed his ear.

"Hey!" He said.

I missed you. I said.

"I figured I would let you get some sleep so I came down here to play music." He answered.

Keep playing, I'm gonna sit and read a book. I said rubbing his angelic face.

"I love you Bella!" he said

I looked up and locked my brown eyes on his onyx colored eyes and replied "I love you too Edward!"

We spent the entire morning in there just enjoying each other's company. I have never felt more at home and I knew I only had one person to thank for this….GOD!

* * *

At about one o'clock Esme came in and brought me a sandwich. I thanked her and she sat down and talked to me while Edward was talking to Carlisle and his brothers.

"I never officially welcomed you to the family." Esme said warmly

Thanks Esme that really means a lot! I said with a smile on my face.

"You have made my son happy and I can't thank you enough." Esme said.

Esme, I love him and I want to thank you for allowing me to stay in your house. I said

"No problem sweetie, no problem at all." She replied

Am I making the right decision Esme? I asked.

"What is your heart telling you? Will you be able to love with this for the rest of your life?" Esme asked

I got up and walked to the window of the music room. There was an awkward silence that consumed the room.

Yes, I will be able to live with that but I'm not sure if that makes me a bad person.

"You will never be a bad person if you follow your heart." Esme said putting her hand to my cheek.

"Esme!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Esme said as she kissed my forehead.

I sat down on the couch in the music room and quickly feel asleep.

When I woke up I was on top of Edward and I clung to him! He was looking down at me smiling.

Edward, why didn't you wake me? I asked

"You need your rest Bella." He replied

I am fine Edward. Why don't we go join the rest of the family? I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Edward replied

We walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Nice to see you awake Bells." Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"We have discussed the plans!" Japser said

Okay, let's talk about them. I replied.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I have just been going through a lot lately.**

** Please review! You guys encourage me to go on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry guys! I CAN'T STRESS HOW SORRY I AM!**

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Thank you for following/favoriting/and reviewing my story! That really means a lot!**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Telling Bella**

***Previously***

**"We have discussed the plans!" Jasper said**

**Okay, let's talk about them. I replied.**

* * *

***New Chapter***

"WE have a plan Bella but it will only work if you participate in it as well." Jasper stated.

"Can you do that?" Caius asked.

"Yes, I can. I am ready!" I replied.

At that moment Edward took my hand.

"First, you have to convince your parents to come to a warehouse so that we can 'negotiate' your well-being." Jasper started.

"Okay, that's not bad." I replied

"Then we your uncles will deal with them until they are bruised up." Emmett added.

"Much to my dismay I don't get a chance to hit them." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"So you aren't killing them?" I asked.

"Yes, we will have them killed but we won't kill them." Aro said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We will take them to the woods to be mauled by bears." Jasper explained.

"We will then have them taken to the morgue and Carlisle will identify them." Marcus added.

"But the wolves, they will know something is up." I stated.

"That's where you come in Bells." Alice said.

"We are going to plan a funeral for them and you will have to put a façade." Esme stated.

"Okay, so I have to do the fake crying and everything?" I asked

"Yeah, Bella but what do you think of it?" Jasper said.

"It's good." I replied.

"So you will do it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I said

"Great." Aro said.

"Under one condition." I said

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Bella no." Alice whispered.

"I want 5 minutes with them….ALONE!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, I don't think that is a good Idea." Edward said looking me in the eye.

"I need to do this Edward. It's the only way." I said looking into his eyes.

"Alice, do you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything will be fine." Alice responded.

"Fine." Carlisle said finally acquiescing.

"Thanks Carlisle, this really means a lot." I said.

"Carlisle can I speak with you please?" Edward said.

All of them walked into the kitchen leaving me with Rose, Alice, and Esme.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No, Edward is just worried that's all." Esme responded.

"Okay." I replied.

* * *

***Meanwhile in the Kitchen***

"What the hell are you thinking Carlisle?" Edward asked

"Excuse me young man, you will mind your tone." Carlisle shot back at him.

"I am just worried what if they find a way to get free? Huh? They will kill her."

"We will all be guarding the door and the outside of the warehouse." Jasper said trying to reassure Edward that everything will be okay.

"What about those damn dogs?" Edward asked.

"The girls will be in the woods." Emmett added.

"If you want I will tell Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix to come here and help." Aro suggested.

"Yeah, we can have them here in a flash." Caius added.

"Great, I would love that and plus it will make the funeral more believable." Edward said relaxing a little bit.

* * *

They all walked back into the living room the guys going to sit next to their mates and Edward coming to me.

I felt so much love at this time. I felt like my life was finally coming together.

My parents would finally be out of my life and I had the best boyfriend ever.

Edward looked into my eyes and I could tell he was worried.

"Don't be worried, I'll be fine." I said

"I know I just don't want you to." He replied.

"I have to it's the only way I will get some closure." I said.

"Fine, but if things get crazy I am gong to interfere." He said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" I looked up and said to him while playing with his fingers.

He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck before placing butterfly kisses from my neck to my forehead and then my lips.

"I love you Edward!" I said

"I love you too babe!" He replied.

We spent the rest of the night cuddled.

* * *

**Okay so two chapters uploaded in one night! Yay me!**

**Please review and share with friends!**

***Smooches and Hugs***


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back from Europe and inspired like nobody's business!**

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Thank you for following/favoriting/and reviewing my story! That really means a lot!**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 11 – SO IT BEGINS**

* * *

**Bella POV**:

I woke up when I heard a boisterous growl come from outside my window!

"Give us Bella!" One voice screamed.

"Never!" Another voice screamed back.

I woke and ran to the window and I saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and my uncles face to face with Sam and Jacob.

"O my gosh! I have to get down stairs!" I said and I began to run.

Alice stopped me and told me to go back to my room but I refused and tried to push past her. Rosalie then came out and said that Esme wants us in her room.

We all walked into Esme's room and I immediately ran to her embrace.

"What's going on Esme?" I asked.

"The wolves want you to go back to your parents but we are not going to let them take you." Esme answered.

"I'm going to take a shower and get changed. Alice will you pick out an outfit for me please?" I asked

"Sure Bella." Alice exclaimed

***Meanwhile Outside***

"Bella needs to go home now." Sam said

"No, she isn't leaving." Edward replied

"Yes, she is." Carlisle replied.

Edward and Emmett looked at Carlisle in disbelief.

"Actually she is getting ready to leave in another hour or so." Jasper added.

"We are dropping her off." Aro added

"Yeah, we miss Renee and Charlie." Marcus added.

"Okay, we are going to go by the house and check later and if you are lying we are coming to remove her by force." Jacob said

With that being said Sam and Jacob ran into the woods.

"What the hell was that about?!" Edward asked.

"With Bella home it will be easier to manipulate her parents." Jasper answered.

"Do you know what they will do to her?!" Emmett asked.

"Not a damn thing because I'm staying with her." Aro replied.

"Caius and I are going to wait here with you until Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Felix arrive." Marcus added.

"I don't want to be separated from her." Edward said.

"We will find a way for you two to see each other and plus I think you are the only one who will be able to keep her sane." Carlisle said.

They all walked back inside and sat in the living room arguing over who was going to tell Bella.

***Back in the House***

"Are they back yet?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, they are downstairs." Rose answered

Bella ran downstairs so fast.

"She really does love Edward." Rose sighed then said.

"I am so happy for them." Esme added.

"What about you Alice?" Rose asked.

They both looked back at Alice who was staring into space and then came back to reality.

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked.

"They are sending Bella back home." Alice answered.

"Why the hell would they do that?" Rose asked.

"We have to get downstairs." Esme stated.

"Edward! Where are you?" Bella yelled.

She ran into the living room and saw him standing there. She ran into his arms and placed her head in the crook of his neck breathing his scent.

"Morning!" Edward said.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked him.

"Bella we need to talk." Edward said calmly putting her down on the ground.

"What's going on?" Bella asked the look of worry stricken on her face.

"Bella...you are going home." Carlisle said.

"What? Like hell I am!" Bella exclaimed

"Bella calm down." Edward said calmly.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down." Bella replied.

"Bella we are only doing this for you and to limit the amount of attention our plan will cause." Carlisle stated.

"Edward you know what they will do to me and you still agreed on this." Bella said

"It wasn't easy but when this is over we can be happy. Remember last night what we talked about." Edward replied

"Edward, I can't." Bella said.

"Isabella, I am going with you." Aro assured her

"Fine, I will go but Edward you have to stay with me." Bella said.

"I could live with that." Edward replied with a smile and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Come Bella you have to pack a few outfits."

An hour later Bella came back downstairs and was ready to go.

"We will see you soon Bella." Esme said as clung her Carlisle side and they both began to smile.

"Let's go Isabella." Aro stated and they were on their way.

* * *

**Please Read and review! I know this chapter is short but another chapter should be up before the night is over**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back from Europe and inspired like nobody's business!**

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Thank you for following/favoriting/and reviewing my story! That really means a lot!**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Home Sweet Home?**

* * *

**Bella POV**:

The ride home was quiet as I sat next to my uncle in the passenger seat.

"Isabella, mia cara don't worry about anything they will not touch you." Aro said.

"I know, I just don't want to be reminded of all the horrible things that happened to me there." I replied

"You know what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger but when it is time for you to prove yourself you take all that angst and anger and you let it go." Aro said encouragingly.

"Thanks Uncle Aro." I said

"Anything for you Isabella." Aro replied

"How is aunt Sulipicia?" I asked

"Angry and jealous." Aro replied.

"Why?" I asked

"Remember when I told you about Renata?" Aro asked

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked

"Renata has a crush on me and Sulpicia is pissed!" Aro replied.

"Can you blame her?" I asked

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aro asked

"Well the way you described her to me she sounds like she is gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what?" Aro asked

"Aunt Sully probably feels threatened by her." I replied.

"Wow, I never thought about that." Aro replied.

"Make her feel special." I said.

My cell phone rang and it was Edward

'Hello. I said

'Hi is everything okay?' Edward asked.

'Everything is good. We are pulling up to the house now.' I replied

'I miss you already'. Edward said.

Why is he here?' I said aloud.

'Who Bella?' Edward asked.

'I'll call you later'. I said then hung up the phone.

"Come on Bella let's see why this wolf is here?" Aro asked.

We got out the car and as I walked to the door I felt uneasy but My uncle took my hand and my confidence returned.

I knocked on the door and my father opened it and asked where I was. I shrugged my shoulders and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I walked in the door and all the memories of abuse came to my mind and I felt the sudden urge to cry.

"Dad I have a surprise for you." I said

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Hello Charlie, it's been too long." Aro said

"Hey Aro, how are you?" Charlie asked.

"I've been good." Aro said walking into the house.

"Renee she's home and Aro is woth here." Charlie said.

"Bella baby I missed you and how are you Aro?" Renee said with a smile.

"Where are your brothers?" Charlie asked.

"They stayed back home." Aro replied.

"I'm gonna go to my room." I said.

"Bella we have company. Billy and Jacob are here." Charlie replied

"Oh okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." I said.

We all had dinner and Billy and Jacob left afterwards and I went to go take a shower. My uncle went outside to give Carlisle an update.

When I was in the shower I heard someone come into the bathroom but I didn't see anyone so I continued to wash.

When I turned off the water I was ambushed by the fist of my father. I immediately fell to the ground.

"Did you really think by bringing Aro with that we wouldn't get you back for the shit you put us through!" Renee said quietly.

"You stink little heifer." Charlie said while he repeatedly kicked me in my rib cage.

Suddenly the door downstairs opened and they left me laying on the floor.

I got up and dry myself off wincing at the pain I felt. I got dressed and went to my room. I opened the window so Edward could come in and I laid on my bed waiting for Aro to come see about me. I cried and cried knowing that if I didn't come home I wouldn't be in so much pain. I caught myself in thought and said this isn't a home or a house...it's a prison! The Cullens House or the Castle in Volterra that is a home. I got up and looked in my mirror my eye was purple and black and my ribcage was red and swollen.

*Meanwhile Downstairs*

"In her room probably." Charlie answered.

"I'm going to tell her good night!" Aro said.

"Okay." Renee and Charlie answered together.

/

Bella's POV:

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." I answered.

"Cara, what happened to you?" Aro asked cupping her cheek in his hand.

"They beat me on my way out the shower." I replied

"Did they do anything else?" Aro asked

"My ribs are swollen." I replied

I let out a sob and Aro pulled me into a strong embrace and I stayed in his arms till I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and smelled a familiar scent. I looked up and met the eyes of Edward. I was so happy to see him that a tear came out of my eye.

"Don't worry,I'm here." Edward said

"Edward, I wanna go home." I said.

"Soon love, soon." Edward replied.

"Go back to sleep. You need your rest. I will be here when I wake up." Edward added.

"I really love you Edward and I am happy you are in my life." Bella said before letting sleep overtake her.

"Ditto my love." Edward replied

* * *

**Please Read and review! **

**Thank you in advance and I will be answering reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait you guys. But regents and finals are coming up soon! **

**Thank you guys for reading and for all of the support. It really means a lot! **

**S/O to my bestfriend "Melody127" for reading and supporting my story.**

**Thank you for following/favoriting/and reviewing my story! That really means a lot!**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 13 -The Plot Intensifies**

* * *

I woke up and found myself snuggled up against Edward. I thought i was dreaming last night but it's clear that I wasn't.

"Good Morning." Edward said to me.

"Morning." I replied

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked

"Yeah a little." I replied.

"Alice came by and dropped off some cream from Carlisle for your ribs." Edward stated

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and then you can help me put the cream on." I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Well the hurry up Bells." Edward said smiling.

I went to go take my shower and I took a bat inside with me just in case they decide to ambush me again. When I walked out the shower Charlie was there naked and licking his lips at my sight. I looked around for my clothes and towel but they weren't there I grabbed the bat but Renee came in and tackled me. Charlie walked over to me a licked my ear. I kicked him in his balls and ran for the door but Renee caught me by my arm. I started to fight but she stabbed me with a needle and I fell out.

* * *

***Back in the room***

**Edward POV:**

I was laying down waiting for Bella to return when my phone rang. I answered it and it was Alice.

"Hey what's up?" I asked

"Edward, where's Bella?" She asked

"She is taking a shower. Why?" I asked

"Her future...Charlie is going to try and rape her." She replied.

"Dammit! I can't just bust through the door." I exclaimed.

"Is Aro there?" She asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Stay on the line." I said

I ran downstairs and found Aro reading a magazine.

"Aro! Bella is in danger Charlie is about to rape her." I said.

"Shit!" Aro said.

Aro ran up the stairs to the bathroom but they weren't there. He checked all the rooms at vampire speed and then ran back down the stairs.

"They are gone." Aro said

"That's impossible!" Edward said.

Aro began dialing numbers on his phone. We are on our way now.

"Let's go!" Aro exclaimed

We got back to my house in less than 5 minutes. We ran into the house.

"They have Bella and we have no idea where they are going." Edward said

"Alice do you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it's blurry." Alice replied

At that moment Marcus walked in with Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix.

"Hey everyone!" They exclaimed.

"They have Bella and they are on the run." Edward said.

That's when I saw Jane's eye go completely red as she boiled over with anger.

"We have to find her soon." Edward said.

"We will we have just have to figure out where they went." Carlisle said.

"Bella is a fighter she won't give up Edward." Aro said.

"Yeah you gave her something to live for." Esme added.

"Be proud of that." Rosalie said.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up in a bed. I felt groggy and tired.

"Good you're awake."

I knew I heard the voice before but I couldn't figure out who it was.

The male figure came over and hovered over me and began to smell me.

"You smell yummy! I can't wait to taste you."

I finally realized who it was. It was Jacob.

"Leave me alone." I said to him

"No, I wanted you ever since we were younger and when you parents brought you here I couldn't resist." Jacob said

I began to fight him off but he was too strong.

"Stop fighting." Jacob said.

I continued to fight and the he punched me. I started screaming Edward's name and then he tied my mouth, arms, and legs to the bed. He began to kiss my neck and he trailed down to my stomach. So I closed my eyes and began to pray. I prayed hard and I felt tears forming but them I said to myself that I'm not going to cry but my I couldn't hold them back.

* * *

**Okay I know this kind of short but I will make up for it. **

**Please Read and review!**

**Thank you in advance and I will be answering reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Opens tab and blows dust on the story.**

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating you guys but my summer hasn't allowed me to update very often.**

**Thank you guys for reading and for all of the support. It really means a lot!**

**Thank you for following/favoriting/and reviewing my story! That really means a lot!**

**I want to thank to those who haven't given up on me yet.**

***Smooches and Hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Plot Twist?**

* * *

_***Previously***_

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up in a bed. I felt groggy and tired.

"Good you're awake."

I knew I heard the voice before but I couldn't figure out who it was.

The male figure came over and hovered over me and began to smell me.

"You smell yummy! I can't wait to taste you."

I finally realized who it was. It was Jacob.

"Leave me alone." I said to him

"No, I wanted you ever since we were younger and when you parents brought you here I couldn't resist." Jacob said

I began to fight him off but he was too strong.

"Stop fighting." Jacob said.

I continued to fight and the he punched me. I started screaming Edward's name and then he tied my mouth, arms, and legs to the bed. He began to kiss my neck and he trailed down to my stomach. So I closed my eyes and began to pray. I prayed hard and I felt tears forming but then I said to myself that I'm not going to cry but my I couldn't hold them back.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I began to cry as Jake put his hands around my neck and started to kiss me. While the tears were coming out of my eye I saw Edward and he told me to kick as hard as I could and then run. I couldn't force myself to it though I was too weak. Before I knew it everything went dark.

He began to bite me and that's when I regained consciousness.

"Stop Jacob, PLEASE." I pleaded.

"No, you are a filthy whore who doesn't deserve to be alive." He replied

"Just because I don't want to be with you." I said

He slapped and said "Shut up, before I kill you."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Edward!" Alice screamed

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked.

"The wolves have Bella." Alice replied.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked.

"Jacob raped her." Alice said.

"I'll kill him!" Edward exclaimed.

"I'm gonna rip his fucking head off." Emmett said.

"What are we waiting for?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's go the..." Alice said.

"Wait! We have to get them back to Bella's house." Carlisle said.

"Oh fuck no!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm with Emmett on this one." Rosalie stated.

"Maybe we can get Bella away from the wolves and then we can convince her parents to meet us at the warehouse." Caius suggested

"That may work but how are we going to get her out without the wolves noticing?" Esme asked.

"Aro could call Charlie and ask them to bring Bella back to the house so he can see her before she leaves." Marcus suggested

"Then we could take Bella and tell them that if they want her back then they need to come to the warehouse and get her." Jasper added.

So Aro called Charlie and asked him if he could bring Bella home.

The parents agreed not wanting to raise suspicion.

"Oh shit, Renee we have to get her out of here fast!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Why?" Renee asked.

"Because Aro wants to see her before he leaves." Charlie replied.

"So let's go now, Jacob should be finished by now." Renee said.

**Bella POV:**

He stripped me out of my clothes and I kept trying to fight him off.

Right before he penetrated me my parents came in and told him we had to go now and that he could finish later.

He punched one more time and this time he split my lip.

My parents got me up and got me to the car.

When we pulled up I saw my uncle standing on the porch.

I put on a brave face and got out the car smiling.

I ran and hugged him even though my body hurt like hell.

"Cara, what happened to your face? He asked

"I slipped, you know how clumsy I am." I replied.

We all walked into the house and I decided to go straight to sleep after I took a bath.

I winced the whole time I was in the shower the soreness of my bones becoming unbearable.

I limped into my room and found Edward laying on my bed.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed

"Edward!" I said as I threw my arms around him.

"Baby, what did they do to you?" He asked

"Jacob tried to rape me." I said trying to fight back the fast coming tears

"I know you must hate me." Edward said turning his back to me.

"How could I hate you? I love you so much!" I said

"I didn't protect you." He replied.

"Maybe not physically but emotionally you did." I replied grabbing his face and pulling him down so I could kiss him.

"I love you Bella, I love you so much." Edward said.

"I don't want to stay here." I said.

"You are not we are finally going to deal with your parents and they will never hurt you again." Edward said.

"When?" I asked

"Tomorrow, Emmett is going to pick us up at 3am and then we will go back to my house. Then Aro will take your parents to where you are and when they get to the storage building they will meet their destiny." Edward replied

"So, if it will finally be over?" I asked

"Yes Bella, now let's get you in the bed because we are leaving soon." Edward replied before kissing my forehead.

I fell asleep and when I woke up we were in Emmett's jeep on my way back to Edward's house.

But not before we ran into some trouble.

"Hey Edward going somewhere?" Jacob said

* * *

**My muse is leading me in a different direction but I'm exactly sure where it is going to lead me.**

**Okay I know this kind of short but I will make up for it. **

**Please Read and review!**

**Thank you in advance and I will be answering reviews.**


End file.
